Quetzalcoatl/Labyrinth of Chaos
In the Labyrinth of Chaos, Quetzalcoatl is closer to her full power. She has 150% Accuracy. Biography One of the superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos, Quetzalcoatl is encountered as a floor 100 super boss or on the Dueling special floor. Attacks *'Attack' - One Foe *'Wings of Destruction' - One Foe *'Empty Sky' - All Foes, Wind Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Purgatory Flame' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Dark Eternal' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dark Attribute, Death 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Wing Caress' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Harpy Foot Job' - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Harpy Fellatio'- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Dive Bomb Pin'- One Foe (Luka), Bind 100%, 4 Turn Cooldown *'Ancient Rape' - Rape *'Ancient Rape' - Rape *'Time Warp Dance' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Stop/Slow 50%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 5 MP *'Dark God Dance' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Burn/Freeze/Shock 50%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Snake God Dance' - Self Buff (5 Turns), 100% Counter, + 100% Counter Damage, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Perfect Sky Dance' - Self Buff (3 Turns), + 100% Physical/Magical Evade, 3 Turn Cooldown Strategy Powerful, but only against teams who don't have near 100% resists to status ailments. While her attacks are lackluster, with many moves being physical type (meaning Waning Moon Dance will prevent damage), her dances are highly dangerous. Time Warp Dance should ring a bell, since quite a few people back in Part 1 abused it to no end. Now it/s being used against you, with Stop preventing all action and Slow making sure you won't be able to hit her. Dark God Dance has the potential to lock down your team with 3 rather uncommon status effects, and Snake God Dance will make any half hearted attack against her be countered with frightening damage. Finally, Perfect Sky Dance almost guarantees that you'll need auto hit type attacks to damage her, as she'll have a perfect 100% chance to dodge any attack without an accuracy modifier. However, despite all that, Quetzalcoatl herself is also weak to Stop/Slow, so using Time Warp Dance against her is a nice touch of irony. She is also highly weak to Bind and Confusion, both of which will prevent her from taking too many turns and make her easy to hit. She can also be affected with Mini, but its a 25% chance and there are only a few ways to apply it outside of LoC gear, so you might be better off spamming Bind/Confusion inflicting skills instead. She also has 4 different ways to apply Slayer skills against her, with Giant slayer dealing 200% against her, so if you can, make use of them. All in all, she's on the lower end of the tier list of super bosses. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery Category:Harpies Category:Lamias Category:Dragons Category:Super Boss Category:Monsters Category:Artist: UN DO